Kidnapped
by ReisFriend
Summary: Mizore makes her move on Tsukune during the ski resort trip. Rated M for lemon.


**Kidnapped**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mizore was desperate. She had to get Tsukune now, or her personal happiness would be lost forever. So she had resort into drastic action.

They were currently in a field trip in her mothers ski resort, where she was in her own element. So this was her best chance to bag her love and secure her happiness.

She noticed that Tsukune was standing at the starting line of the hill with her three competitors. So she made a snowboard from ice around her ankles and prepared herself.

"No. Tsukune wants to ski with me." Yukari said.

"No way. It's me he wants. Right Tsukune?" Kurumu said with pleading eyes at Tsukune.

"No. Tsukune is skiing with me." Moka said.

"No. He goes with me." Mizore said and sped towards them with her board. When she got close enough, she grabbed Tsukune by the collar and dragged him away from the girls.

"Tsukune-san has been abducted by..." Yukari began.

"The stalker freak. Bring him back!" Kurumu shouted.

"If you think that you can catch up, then try it!" Mizore yelled back at them.

"Mizore-chan. So uncomfortable..." Tsukune whined.

"Yes. Because of my love for you, my heart is feeling very uncomfortable." Mizore said with pink cheeks.

After 10 minutes of snowboarding, Mizore managed to lose the pursuers and took Tsukune in her mothers house. He was frozen in a block of ice.

She took Tsukune in the bathroom where Tsurara had prepared a hot bath for her future son-in-law. She heard that Mizore came in and opened the door to the bathroom. "Hurry Mizore-chan. The bath is ready." She told Mizore.

Mizore dragged Tsukune near the bathtub and used her powers to break away the ice imprisoning her love. When the ice was gone, Tsukune was shaking violently.

"Cold. So cold." He whined while hugging his chest. Mizore began to undress him when her mother left them alone.

"Mizore-chan, what are you..." Tsukune started.

"We need to take these wet clothes off and put you in a hot bath. You can catch a hypothermia otherwise.

Tsukune forgot his modesty for a while and started to take his clothes off. When he was naked, he didn't care if Mizore was there, since she had seen him once when he was taking a shower at home. He submerged himself in the bathtub and felt the warmth coming back in his body. Mizore sat on a stool next to the tub.

After a moment, he regained his composure and asked: "Mizore-chan, why did you do this to me?"

"I am sorry Tsukune-kun, but I had no other choice. If there had been any other way, I would have taken it. Will you forgive me?" Mizore pleaded with almost teary eyes.

"That depends how you are going to explain yourself. Friends don't usually kidnap each other and freeze them." Tsukune told her. He was getting angry.

"I will explain, but I have to tell you about Snow Maiden's way first so you will understand my motive. We Snow Women have a limited time for fertility. The time we have are from our 17th year to year 22 or 23. After 23 th year, we can't have children. Which is why my race is slowly dying. And since two third of our population is females, there aren't enough males to choose from. So if a Snow Woman can't find a husband before her 17th birthday, one will be provided for her, usually from another race where lonely men are willing to marry a Snow Woman."

"That's horrible Mizore-chan. Are you saying..." Tsukune started, catching on to the point.

"Yes. My 17th birthday is only two months away and I have to get married with an Orc male, who is 34 years old and not the nicest man I hear. And I have to give birth to his children if I don't find someone before that." She explained, she was crying now.

"Tsukune-kun you have to help me. If you don't help me, my happiness will be gone. I can never be happy if I have to marry an Orc who is like he is. Marry me Tsukune, it's the only way you can save me from a life I don't want. The only person I want is you. If you love me Tsukune, please marry me and save me from that man who only wants to use me for his own sick pleasure." She cried with her face very close to his and her voice sounded very frantic and serious.

Tsukune hated to see her in a state like this. Before he could think about anything else, Tsurara walked in with some other woman who looked like her, but she had a grey hair. Mizore looked at them and her mother seemed to be in pain when she saw Mizore in a state she was in.

"Hello Tsukune-san, I am Snow Priestess, the leader of the Snow People. Everything Mizore-chan has told you is true. I know it seems harsh and cruel, but it has to be done in order to preserve our race. But having children in such a young age is problematic, I know. Which is why the parents will take care of the children until you have graduated and are able to provide for them." Snow Priestess explained.

Tsurara continued: "Which means that I will take care of your children with my husband until you and Mizore graduate from whatever school you plan on going and when you have jobs and everything, the children will come to live with you, so there is very little to worry. And as to your own parent's, you don't have to tell them about it."

Tsukune said: "You do know that I'm human?"

"Yes. Mizore-chan told us about this and there is nothing to worry about it. We don't have anything against a human marrying a Snow Maiden. In fact, we even encourage everyone to find a human for a husband, since human DNA could have many benefits for the babies that are born. Like for instance, if a Snow Maiden gives birth to a girl, she wouldn't have the fertility problem, which means that she could have babies even when she is 50 years old. And she wouldn't melt in heat."

"But I also want my parent's to attend in my wedding. Would it be possible that I give her children, but we get married when we have graduated and gotten jobs?" Tsukune asked.

Snow Priestess opened her mouth and her eyes widened. She hadn't thought about it in that way. "Well, I suppose you could. There is no law against doing it that way." Mizore was awestruck now.

"Well in that case..." He turned to look at Mizore. "Mizore-chan, I will marry you after our graduation and give you children."

Mizore's eyes widened and her mouth turned into a huge smile. If Tsukune had been out from the tub, she would have kissed him and hugged him very tightly.

"Splendid Tsukune-san. You saved my daughter. We will leave you two alone for now." Tsurara said and walked out with the Snow Priestess.

Tsukune got out from the bathtub after he pulled the plug from the bottom. Mizore quickly fetched a towel for him and threw it to him. After he dried himself, Mizore jumped on to him and pulled him in very tight hug,

"Tsukune-kun, you saved me. You couldn't make me happier now." She said and pulled his lips on hers. She kissed him deeply and passionately. Tsukune returned the kiss and soon they were moaning from the sensation that came.

After Mizore ended the kiss, she looked him in the eyes and said: "Tsukune-kun, make love to me now."

Tsukune was a bit nervous, but replied: "Sure Mizore-chan.

Mizore led Tsukune to the bedroom, and when she closed the door, she took her kimono off and revealed her body to him.

Tsukune could only stare in amazement at how sexy Mizore was. Her breasts weren't as big as Kurumu's, but they were nice c-cups and round, sexy and soft with pink nipples. She looked like an angel with her snowy white skin. Her legs were long and slim and her belly was flat. Her ass was small yet very beautiful.

"You are so beautiful, Mizore-chan." Tsukune said.

"Thanks Tsukune-kun. Remove your towel, I want to see you." She said.

Tsukune obliged her and discarded the towel. Mizore was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that he wasn't a small boy.

She nervously took his 7 inch dick in her cold hand and began stroking him. Her hand warmed up quickly.

"Mizore-chan, go easy on me it's my first time." Tsukune told her.

"It's my first time too." Mizore said.

She continued stroking his organ until it was fully erect. Just then, Tsukune removed her hand from his dick and took a hold from her hips. He directed her to edge of the bed and pushed her gently, making her flop down on the bed.

Mizore was getting very nervous now. Tsukune was about to do something to her.

Tsukune noticed her nervousness and said: "Don't worry Mizore-chan, I'll be gentle."

Then he brought his face to her breasts and started to lick the left one. Mizore gasped in pleasure and heat was filling her body. Her body was shaking and her moans were getting louder and it was music to Tsukune's ears.

Mizore could feel how her pussy was starting to leak from moisture and the heat was filling her. She didn't want this feeling to stop.

Tsukune enjoyed how her soft skin felt against his lips and tongue. It was like silk.

After a while, he stopped licking her breasts and moved down to her pussy.

Mizore looked down and watched in horror what he was going to do. If licking her breasts got her this wet, how would licking her pussy feel. When Tsukune's tongue touched her vaginal lips, she let out a loud gasp of pleasure and started to moan louder when he pleasured her.

Tsukune was pleasantly surprised how good Mizore tasted. The first thing that came to mind was vanilla ice-cream. But after a while he noticed that Mizore was getting really wet, so he had to stop, or she would be too slippery.

Mizore groaned in frustration when he stopped, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt Tsukune rubbing the head of his dick against her entrance.

"Tsukune, put it in gently." She pleaded with shaky voice.

Tsukune obliged her and slowly pushed his dick in her slippery pussy.

Mizore moaned loudly when his dick intruded her virgin pussy. After a moment, he was all the way in her.

"Move it slowly Tsukune. Move faster when I tell you to." Mizore instructed.

Tsukune started to move in and out of her slowly. He let moans escape from his lips when Mizore's soft and tight pussy massaged his cock. Mizore moaned very loudly when his hard cock rubbed her tender untouched inner flesh.

"Faster Tsukune." Mizore told him between moans.

Tsukune obliged her and moved faster. Their moans grew louder.

Mizore was really enjoying this. Someone she loves making love to her like this was something she had always wanted.

Tsukune was also enjoying this. He was fucking someone he loved and was willing to marry her. All in order to protect her.

But being first timers, their bodies didn't allow them to continue longer and they came hard.

Mizore screamed in incredible pleasure like she was in pain when Tsukune came in her and her female juices exploded all over his cock. Tsukune groaned in agonizing pleasure when her tight hole gripped his cock like a vice.

Tsukune pulled out from her sore pussy and collapsed next to his panting lover. They were both out of breath and sweaty from their first lovemaking.

Mizore spoke first: "Tsukune-kun, I enjoyed this so much. Not only did you save me, but you made my dream come true."

"I enjoyed this too Mizore-chan. Sex with you is so heavenly. And I can finally say that I love you. I was just too stupid to realize it until you were in peril." Tsukune replied.

"OH TSUKUNE!" She exclaimed and rolled on top of him to hug him.

They laid there in each others embrace for a minute until Tsukune spoke. "How are we going to tell this to others?"

"We tell them what would have happened if you hadn't agreed to be mine. And we tell them that your feeling for me were love."

"Sounds good enough. Are you anxiously waiting for your child to be born?"

Tsukune asked.

"Not yet. But let's see after five months how I feel about pregnancy." She kissed him and he returned it greedily.

Unknown to them, they were being watched.

Kurumu, Moka and Yukari were watching them from the window. They were all so jealous to Mizore.

"I can't believe she managed to get Tsukune's love in this way." Kurumu tearfully said.

"Me neither. I always thought that Tsukune loved me since we are practically always together." Moka countered tearfully.

Yukari was crying. "I never stood a chance since I'm too young."

They all cried over their lost love.

Authors Note: And here is another Mizore/Tsukune one-shot which is made as a cliffhanger. How would things proceed from here? I don't plan on writing more about this, but anyone wants to write continuation for this, feel free.


End file.
